List of The Adventures of Vanessa Characters
This is the List of characters of the 7-Part work: The Adventures of Vanessa. The Main Duo Vanessa Luxaloss Emily Fontaine *Age: 15 (Part I), 16-17 (Part II and Part III), 18-19 (Part IV and Part V), 20-21 (Part VI and Part VII), Currently 25 years old. *Birthday: February 13, 1990 *Zodiac Sign: Aquarius *Chinese Sign: Horse *Height: 164 cm (5' 4,5") I -> 166 cm (5' 5,2") II -> 170 cm (5' 7") III -> 173 cm (5' 8") IV -> 179 cm (5' 10,5") of Part V *Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) Start -> 65 kg (143 lbs) Current/End *Eye Color: Brown Formerly -> Red Current *Hair Color: Black *Likes: Her clan, silence, weapon collection (Part III-present). *Dislikes: Stupidity, annoying people, people who get in her way. *Alignment: Lawful Good 2nd half of Part III, Lawful Neutral 2nd Half of Part III A Sorceress of Light and Vanessa's closest friend since childhood, then turned into Vanessa's rival and a bearer of Darkness by her own development, she's strong, brave, and really serious when doing her job. Other Main Characters Jenny Thorndyke *Age: 10 (Part I), 11-12 (Part II and Part III), 13-14 (Part IV and Part V), 15 (Part VI), Currently 19 years old. *Birthday: April 30, 1996 *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Chinese Sign: Ox *Height: 151 cm (4' 11,5") I -> 153 cm (5' 0,2") II -> 156 cm (5' 1,5") III -> 161 cm (5' 3,4") IV -> 164 cm (5' 4,5") of Part V *Weight: 38 kg (84 lbs) Start -> 51 kg (112 lbs) Current/End *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Yellow/Blonde *Likes: Science, Family, machinery. *Dislikes: Those who dislike science. *Alignment: Lawful Good. Jenny is the middle sister of the Thorndyke siblings, she had a very scientific mind as a child, in the academy she's always first place in any exam. But she's a nice and educated girl with everyone. She uses Lightning. Sylvia Thorndyke *Age: 25 (Part I), 26-27 (Part II and Part III), 28-29 (Part IV and Part V), 30 (Part VI), Currently 34 years old. *Birthday: October 10, 1981 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Chinese Sign: Rooster *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") of Part I *Weight: 76 kg (168 lbs) Current *Eye Color: Dark Blue *Hair Color: Red -Formerly Light Brown before series start- *Likes: Sports, Family, common sense. *Dislikes: Those who think Science is the answer. *Alignment: Neutral Good. Sylvia, the oldest of the Thorndyke sisters, she's the athletic, the sarcastic, and also the optimistic. However, she hates the scientific minds for any reasons close to herself, but loves her siblings so much. She has earth attacks. Sarah Nelson *Age: 9 (Part I), 10-11 (Part II and Part III), 12-13 (Part IV-Part V), 14 (Part VI), Currently 17 years old. *Birthday: April 5, 1997 *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Chinese Sign: Rooster *Height: 160 cm (5' 3") of Part VI *Weight: 44.5 kg (98 lbs) Current *Eye Color: Violet *Hair Color: Gray *Likes: Magic, taking care of her twin brothers. *Dislikes: Elitism *Alignment: Neutral Good. Sarah is one of the youngest members of the Team Heroes, she wants to be a dressmaker, but also she was born with a powerful energy of PSI known as Psychokinesis/Telekinesis, who makes her unique because she can move objects, she wants to improving herself, also very cheerful. Elise Luxaloss Elise is the oldest Sister of Vanessa and Jaden. Jaden Luxaloss Mark O'Bryne Secondary TBA Category:Characters